This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to imaging systems for error-sensitive applications such as automotive applications.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. Image sensors are sometimes designed to provide images to electronic devices using a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format.
Circuitry such as image sensors can sometimes function incorrectly or produce erroneous output. For example, manufacturing defects, software errors, environmental operating conditions, or cosmic radiation may undesirably affect the circuitry. Imagers that are used in error-sensitive applications such as automotive safety may have limited tolerance for incorrect operation. Consider the scenario in which image data from an image sensor is used to control an adaptive cruise control function or automatic braking function. In this scenario, incorrect image data from the image sensor that does not accurately reflect reality can be a safety hazard (e.g., malfunction of the adaptive cruise control or automatic braking).